Te amo y te odio
by black.cullen.swan
Summary: Bella llega nueva a Forks, en el instituto se hará la mejor amiga de Alice. Y se enamorará del hermano de Alice,pero sera una relación de amor/odio. No sera la única pareja. Todos humanos. Mal summary. Summary entero dentro.
1. Nueva

_**Summary:**_ Bella llega nueva a Forks, en el instituto se hará la mejor amiga de Alice. Pero no todo en la vida es un camino de rosas, el hermano de Alice es el chico más guapo del instituto pero cuando habla pierde todo el encanto, y Alice se enamorará del amigo de su hermano. ¿Conseguirán las dos salir con ellos? Todos humanos.

_**Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Meyer. Yo solo me dedico a jugar con ellos.**_

* * *

_**BELLAPOV.**_

-Bella despiértate, vas a llegar tarde a tu primer día en este instituto.- En cuanto esas palabras salieron de la boca de mi madre mis ojos se abrieron de golpe, hoy era el primer día en el nuevo instituto, genial.

Me levanté de la cama y eché a mi madre de la habitación para poder cambiarme bien. Cogí del armario unos pitillos blancos y una camiseta gris con detalles blancos, busqué las manoletinas grises y el cinturón blanco. Me miré en el espejo y vi lo que esperaba ver: una chica con el pelo despeinado e intentado parecer normal pero no lo era. Después de ese rápido vistazo me fui al baño y me pase la plancha del pelo por las partes en las que se me había rizado, luego me peine y me pinte la raya del ojo. Era mi primer día y quería dar una buena impresión y encajar, cosa que me había costado mucho en Phoenix pero que al fin conseguí.

-Estás preciosa, Bella.- Dijo mi padre cuando entraba en la cocina para desayunar.

-Gracias.- Dije poniendo una sonrisa falsa y poniéndome a comer.

Cuando terminé de desayunar cogí mi mochila y me dirigí a mi coche, un tanto viejo pero me gusta, para ir al instituto. Cuando entré en el aparcamiento vi como todos giraban la cabeza para verme, genial. Era un pueblo pequeño en cuanto pasaba algo nuevo todo el mundo se enteraba en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y como no, yo ahora era la chica nueva y sería el centro de atención durante una semana. Me bajé del coche y sin levantar la cabeza me metí en el instituto y me dirigí a secretaria. Allí me dijeron en que clase estaba y cual era mi tutor y un papel para pedir los libros.

Subí escaleras, crucé pasillos y como era de esperar me perdí. Todo los alumnos estaban por los pasillos viendo a sus amigos y contando las cosas que les había pasado en verano. La mayoría me ignoraban pero más de una vez escuche lo de _"¡mira, la chica nueva!"_, lo ignoré.

Vi a una chica de pequeña estatura, su pelo era morena y corto. Cuando notó que la estaba mirando me sonrío y se acercó a mí.

-Hola, ¿eres nueva, no?- me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y empezando a hablar.

-Sí, ¿sabes dónde está la clase de primero de bachiller?- le pregunté antes de decirle como me llamaba.

-Hay tres, déjame ver en cual estas- dijo quitándome los papeles de la mano y mirándolos todos con mucha atención- ¡vas a la B! ¡Cómo yo! Bueno, antes de nada me llamo Alice.- Dijo dándome dos besos.

-Encantada, yo me llamo Isabella, pero llámame solo Bella.

-Lo sé, lo he leído en los papeles.- Dijo con una risita.- Ven vamos a clases.

Nos dirigimos a nuestra clase, había pasado por ella como unas mil veces antes. Me senté en la última fila al lado de la puerta con Alice, me había caído muy bien y me presentó a sus amigas. También me contó que tenía un hermano de la misma edad, pero que él iba a la C y también tenía un hermano un año más mayor.. Poco después de contarme un montón de cosas de sus hermanos entró en la clase el tutor y me presento al resto de la clase, pero todos ellos ya sabían quien era yo. Nos explicó muchas cosas y luego nos dio el horario, me di cuenta que para muchas clases me tendría que cambiar de aula, pero decidí preguntárselo a Alice más adelante.

A la hora del recreo Alice no me dejo sola ni un minuto, pasamos todo el recreo andando por el patio y presentándome a un montón de gente que un minuto después no me acordaba ni de su nombre ni de su cara.

-¡Alice!-gritó una chica rubia y guapísima mientras se acercaba a nosotras.- ¿Y tu hermano?

-Bella, ella es Rosalie.-Dijo con una sonrisa en la cara.- ¿Emmett? Supongo que en las escaleras con sus amigos, como siempre.

-Encantada, Bella.- Dijo Rosalie dándome dos besos.- ¡No está ya he ido!

-Estará en el baño.- Dijo Alice mientras miraba detrás de Rosalie.- Date la vuelta, está detrás de ti.- No pude evitar la tentación de mirar y vi a un chico musculoso con el pelo moreno y rizado, tenía los mismos ojos que Alice, se nota que son hermanos. Rosalie sin decir nada más se fue con Emmett y Alice y yo nos volvimos con sus amigas.

El resto del día pasó sin novedades y cuando quise darme cuenta era la hora de la salida. Alice me acompañó a la salida ya que no se entraba por el mismo sitio por el que se entraba. Ella me dijo que se tenía que quedar en el colegio por no sé que lio, tampoco me enteré muy bien porque me puse a analizar a los chicos que encontraba por mi camino, todos nos saludaban, supongo que conocían a Alice, pero uno me quito el aliento, era alto y su pelo era de un color cobrizo precioso y lo llevaba despeinado, sus ojos eran verdes y cuando nos vio sonrío y despeinó a Alice, ella no dijo nada solo rodó los ojos.

**_

* * *

_**

**_¡New historia! Dejar rewiers diciendo que os parecío, si os gusta o no la sigo y todo eso :D_**

**_Bueno pues por culpa de mi maravilloso primo, se me han eliminado dos de mis otras tres historias ¬¬ y la otra se salvó porque me di cuenta justo en el momento en el que él estaba a punto de poner que la quería eliminar. No se si lo habra echo a posta o sin querer pero me he cabreado con el y mucho!_**

**_Bueno pasaros por mi otra historia :D y si os gusta dejar rewiers y todo eso :D_**

**_Os quiero (L)_**


	2. Super

_**

* * *

**_

BellaPov.

El camino a mi casa fue rápido y silencioso, solo se escuchaba la lluvia y la música que yo estaba escuchando, cada canción que iba sonando me iba deprimiendo más y más. Primero la de "_Verano azul"_ sólo con mirar por la ventanilla y escuchar esa canción me entraban ganas de llorar, luego la de "_The way I loved you"_ llegó el punto en el que decidí apagar la radio. Poco después llegué a mi casa. Bajé del coche y me metí en casa corriendo para no mojarme, estaba lloviendo mucho.

-¿Mamá? ¿Papá? –Pregunté cuando entré en casa. No obtuve respuesta y la casa estaba muy silenciosa, aún no habían vuelto de trabajar. Fui a la cocina para comer algo, la verdad es que tenía mucha hambre y cuando fui a abrir la puerta de la nevera vi que habia un poss-it .

"_Cuando vuelvas del colegio vete al super para comprar la cena. Elige lo que más te apetezca._

_Mamá."_

Genial. Con la lluvia que estaba cayendo me tocaba ir al super. Me cambié de ropa, ya que la que tenía estaba mojada. Me puse una minifalda vaquera clara con unas botas negras con tacón y un jersey de cuello alto negro. Cogí un paraguas y me fui hacía mi coche.

Después de unos quince minutos estaba dentro del super buscando una cesta. Cuando al fín conseguí una me dirigí a la parte donde estaba la carne y puse en la cesta un paquete de hamburguesas, cuando me di la vuelta para ir a comprar los demás ingrediente vi al chico guapísimo del instituto. Me dirigí a una columna del super que tenía un espejo para mirarme, y como esperaba estaba un poco despeinada, así que me peine un poco con la mano y cuando dirigí al vista hacia donde hacía unos minutos había visto al chico de pelo cobrizo ya no estaba. Lo busque por todo el super con la mirada sin moverse y no lo vi. Di un paso hacia atrás y en ese momento unos fuertes brazos me rodearon por la cintura.

-¿Tú eres la chica nueva, no? –Dijo una aterciopelada voz en mi oído.

-Sí. –Dije dándome la vuelta y viendo que era el chico del instituto. Di mentalmente gracias a mi madre por mandarme hacer la compra.

-Bella, ¿verdad? –Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza. –Yo soy Edward, Edward Cullen. Soy hermano de Alice.

-¿¡Qué!? ¡El chico más bueno de todo el instituto era el hermano de mi futura mejor amiga! Hoy era mi día de suerte.

-No os parecéis en nada. –Dije haciendo una comparación mental.

-Ya. –Dijo con una sonrisa tonta en la cara.- Sí, los chicos tenían razón, estas muy buena. –Dijo mirándome de arriba abajo.

-¿¡Qué!?

-Oh, vamos. Estás buenísima y lo sabes, le has quitado el puesto a Tanya. Y ahora no te hagas la dolida o algo por el estilo, si te vistes así es por algo. –Dijo cogiéndome por la cintura y acercándome a él.

-¡Vete a la mierda, Cullen! –Dije empujándole para que me soltase. Cogí la cesta y me fui a donde estaban las verduras para coger una lechuga. Cuando levanté la vista Edward me estaba mirando de una forma un poco rara, supongo que no estaba acostumbrado a que las chicas lo tratasen como yo lo había hecho.

Terminé de comprar, por suerte, sin volver a verle. En la caja para pagar, por suerte, no había mucha gente. Recogí mi compra en dos bolsas y me dirigí al coche. Por suerte había parado de llover y solo las botas por los charcos que se habían formado antes. Puse las bolsas en la parte trasera del coche y me metí en la parte del conductor. Cuando me quise dar cuenta Edward estaba sentado en la parte del copiloto.

-¿Qué haces? ¡Vete! –Le dije enfadada.

-Si quieres que me vaya échame. –Dijo con una estúpida sonrisa que le hacía bastante sexy.

-Como quieras. –Pasé mi brazo por encima de él para abrir la puerta del copiloto y después empujarle, pero mis planes no salieron como yo quería y no sé muy bien como pero acabe sentada encima de él ahorcajadas.

-Edward… –Empecé a hablar intentando sentarme en el sitio del conductor, miré para abajo y en ese momento caí en que llevaba minifalda, mal día para ponérmela.-…simplemente eres gilipollas.

-Oh, no, señorita tú de aquí no te mueves.- Dijo poniendo sus manos en mis caderas y acercando su cara a la mía y en menos de un segundo sus labios se juntaron con los míos, sin duda era el mejor beso que me habían dando en mi vida. Mis manos subieron a su cuello y una de sus manos empezó a masajear uno de mis pechos y no pude evitar que un gemido saliese de mi boca.

-Edward…por favor…para… -Dije sin apenas hablar justo cuando sus labio se separaron de los míos un segundo.

-Bella, yo no quiero parar y tú no quieres que pare, lo sé. –Dijo volviéndome a besar y quitándome el jersey y empezando a besar mi escote. Una de mis manos se entrelazaron en su pelo y la otra se metió por debajo de su camiseta y los dos soltábamos pequeños gemidos.

-Edward…aquí no…no podemos…hacer esto.- Dije quitándole la camiseta, supongo que se notaba mucho que no quería parar.

-Tranquila, nadie nos ve. Ha empezado a llover otra vez y casi no queda nadie en el super. –Dijo metiendo una de sus manos en mi falda y empezando a masajear mi centro y un gemido salió de mi boca.

-Edward…sigue…por favor.- Justo cuando termine de hablar mi móvil empezó a sonar, lo tenía en el bolsillo de atrás de mi falda por lo que Edward me lo alcanzó.

-¿Diga? –Dije casi sin poder hablar.

-Bella, ¿dónde estás? –Preguntó mi madre al otro lado de la línea.

-Mamá –dije para que Edward lo escuchase- acabo de salir del super, voy ya para casa.

-Bella… -Dijo mi madre pero no la deje terminar.

-Tranquila, ya voy. Adiós. –Dije mientras la colgaba.- Lo siento, Edward, me tengo que ir ya.

-Tranquila, nos veremos antes de lo que crees. –Dijo mientras me ponía la camiseta y dejaba que me sentase en el asiento del conductor. –Adiós, princesas. –Dijo mientras me daba un beso en la mejilla.

En todo el camino a mi casa no pude sacarme de la mente de que casi me acuesto con el chico más guapo del instituto. ¿Dónde estaba la Bella tímida? Supongo que se había quedado en Phoenix.

Cuando llegué a mi casa saqué las bolsas de la parte de atrás y me metí en casa lo más rápido posible. Entré en la cocina, donde estaban mis padres.

-Hola. –Les dije.

-Bella, lo que has comprado hoy lo cenaremos mañana, congela la carne. –Dijo mi madre mientras yo sacaba las cosas de la bolsa.

-¿Por qué?

-Los Cullen nos han invitado a su casa a cenar. –Dijo mi padre. –Arréglate.

* * *

**_¡Rewiers! Ddme ideas y todo eso :D_**


	3. Nota de autora

_**NOTA DE AUTOR.**_

Hola, bueno pues como ya he puesto en otra historia, Mi alma gemela, voy a eliminar esta historia. Lo voy a hacer porque no tengo el tiempo suficiente para ctualizarla, no me gusta la trama y por eso no sé como seguirla.

Lo siento mucho. Pero en cuanto termine la historia Te sigo queriendo, que le quedan solo unos cuantos capítulos empezaré una nueva.

Gracias.


End file.
